The Princess and the Wanted
by Sam99
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a princess raised all her life to be a perfect queen, but when her best friend Thalia shows Annabeth her home, she runs into Thalias cousin, the most-wanted man in the kingdom. Will she be willing to give up everything she believes in for love? Or will she drown in her parents expectations of a perfect queen?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

Me and my best friend Thalia walked down the busy streets of the town, hearing the heels of shoes hit the stone path and the bustle of people trying to get home in time for supper. Thalia walked confidently (but when did she not?) and straight, not getting pushed by one person. Me, nervous and shaky, was getting pummeled. I looked around at the passing faces for what seemed like the 100th time in 3 steps. Thalia turned toward me and laughed at my facial expression.

"You worry to much, Annabeth, lighten up. Nobody notices you."

I looked around again, and she was right. Everyone passed me without even a second glance, though, my hard-working mind was too stubborn to listen to reason. I was to concerned and I was thinking about all the worst possible things that could happen to us. Suddenly, I bumped into Thalia.

I looked at her, annoyed. "Why did you stop so suddenly? Are we here already?"

She nodded, though when I looked around, there was not one person in sight, and we were in front of a big stone wall. I looked at her- and she smirked. Taking her hand, she pressed a symbol engraved on the wall I've never noticed before. Then, placing her hand on some sort of scanner, the wall separated itself creating a big wooden door with a tree and a dragons head carved into it. She pushed it open, and motioned for me to follow.

She sighed. "Welcome to my home, House Half-blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First fanfic. To be honest- I was working up my nerve to do this for a while, now. I know, how stupid. Oh, well! Here it is now! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Annabeth POV

I marveled at the place. It was huge. It was made of marble and had a statue of- Zeus? What? Why would Thalia- My thoughts were interrupted by Jason- wait Jason?

He ran in. "Hey, Thalia, Piper and I were walking down in the park and it was hilarious! There was this hydra but she was stuck in-" He stopped when he saw me. "Oh. Hi Annabeth? What are you doing here... okay, well, I will leave you guys, um, alone I guess. Bye." With that he ran out, leaving me even more confused.

Thalia sighed. "Well, before you bombard me with questions, let me explain..."

Thalia POV

I was going to KILL Jason. Murder him. Hit him with so many arrows he will die. But, in the meantime, I have an Annabeth to take care of. Great.

I sighed. "Well, before you bombard me with questions, let me explain. How do I state this lightly? The greek gods, the myths you've read your whole life, are real. I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I helped save the world many times with my cousin- but he's not important right now. We are not leaving my cabin-"

She interrupted me. "Woah, wait. So you are daughter of Zeus? That's not possible. There is only one God, we have learned this forever- why do you now question Him? We have a Bible, a church system, a motivation. This is just a myth."

After a few minutes of going back and forth, I start to get annoyed. Me, Thalia Grace, am known for being a bit- well- _impatient. _"Well, they do exist. I am daughter of Zeus, okay? You are going to have to understand that. This is how I live. You know when I tell you I have a mother in the next kingdom and I have to visit her? Well, I am really going on quests. They help or save the world."

She started to look pale. Uh oh. " Well how come I can't see them? The monsters you explained?"

" We have mist. It is almost a blanket of fake reality. It shows all normal people something they could comprehend. Like instead of seeing a hell hound, you would see a big animal or rock or something reasonable like that."

Then, not surprising me, she faints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know my chapters have been a bit short- sorry about that. This one is also a bit short- but I did it last night at 1AM so hopefully it's not destroyed and makes sense. Next chapter I'm prob going to put up today- and hopefully with PERCY! YEAH! I am disappointed, though, about the voting, so I don't know. PLEASE VOTE FOR PERCY'S SAKE! thanks- and enjoy. **

ANNABETH POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Looking around, I was in the palace, in my bed, with Thalia stirring my morning tea on it's tray. Thank Gods- um, God. My mind must still be in the crazy dream I had last night. I chuckled at my antics. Thalia looked at me funny, then pursed her lips, as if deciding something.

"What?" I asked her, curious. She looked back at me with a smirk.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Why were you chuckling?"

"Oh, Thalia. I had the craziest dream. You had this cave made of marble that you called a cabin and it was so funny. You and- oh! Jason was there, too. You both were so- called children of Zeus, and you explained your 'way of life' at this place called House Half- Blood. You said there was such thing as Greek Gods and it was so silly!"

Then, I laughed, and waited for her smirk to tell me I was so dumb, but it never came. I glanced at her with concern. Her head was down, hair covering her face and she was still.

"Annabeth... that really happened. I'm sorry, so so sorry." She looked up at me.

I blinked.

"Wha... Then how did I get here? In the dream I fainted." I challenged, hoping to prove her false.

"I carried you from the hill. It was long, but they couldn't find you. So much we still don't know about you, so risky..." She started mumbling after that. I caught the words half-blood, Athena, and Chiron. I don't know about the last word though, because what's a Chiron?

"What? I- I... So it's true? There is no God? Jesus? Mark, John, Matthew?"

She shook her head, and I felt faint. Hearing everything you believed in was suddenly untrue hurt your head. Then I snapped out of it. Annabeth Chase, you are stronger then that. Take this as a new opportunity, and help your friend! I mentally scolded myself. I took a deep breath, and thought back to yesterday. What did she say that could start conversation- didn't she save the world? With- her cousin! I could ask about that! She seemed very fond of her.

I cleared my throat. "So... about your cousin, what's she like?"

Thalia looked at me. "What?" she asked, looking perplexed.

"Your cousin, the one you saved the world with? I asked what's she's like."

Thalia looked at me, and then laughed- a sad, bitter laugh, though. "My cousin wa- _is_" She said it like she was convincing herself. " a great guy. He is always there for you, your best friend, a loyal, powerful, strong, guy- but is also soft, loving, and careful. He was at camp before me, and when I came, he raised me and let me be myself, he was the father I never had. He was the only one who accepted me for who I was, not just the new girl, or Zeus's daughter. Without him- well- lets just say I wouldn't be here."

I looked fully shocked at what she just told me. No offense to her- but she's always thought, for some reason, that all men were savages, even her brother at points. For Thalia to look up to a man this much meant he was like a god or something. Without thinking, though, my mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own, because it asked the most stupid question ever.

"What do you mean _was_? I mean, did he- is he-" I stopped, and cursed myself inwardly. Why do I do that? It's like sometimes I need knowledge more then friends. I was about to apologize when she answered.

"I- I don't know. He went off to do something and was coated with lies. Now, he is being blamed for something he did not do. It- it was all _him. He_ made them believe, _he_ did it."

I was about to ask who 'he' was, but when I looked up, Thalia was trembling. I looked at her, shocked. She looked up and her usual bright, confident blue eyes, were coated with tears and looked ripped apart- broken.

"I miss him _so_ much. He was the leader of the camp, the camp is completely changed when he left. It's sad, gloomy, and the usual energy is gone. Nobody talks with each other like they used to, they just pass without a wave. My cousin- he was not just a father to me, he was a-a father to the camp. He is the reason we half-bloods call House Half-blood our _home. _I know it sounds cheesy, but I- we need him. Now, we don't even know if he is alive..." She shook violently. Then, the most surprising thing that I think ever happened to me, well, happened. Thalia Grace, the most confident, strong girl looked up, and had tears streaming down her face, and she was sniffling. I never saw her cry, and automatically knew this cousin was very important.

The words got stuck in my throat. I felt like I was trying to swallow a rock, and my tough felt rough and unfamiliar. I managed to cough out some words, though.

"Thalia- I-I am so sorry. I'm sure he will turn up, I'm sure every-"

"You don't understand! You- you might never understand! We half-bloods are always getting chased, hunted, killed. We live everyday with a feeling that we may not see tomorrow. We have learned to accept this, though, because what good will it do to worry? My cousin, the kelp head he is, said that there is no point in dwelling on the moments we won't have, only the ones we had. He sounded stupid then. But he is right. There is no point in wishing you were normal, because that won't happen. You just have to be grateful for the good moments you do end up having." She was smiling now, and looked up at me. "Come on. Let's have a good moment. Old kelp head wouldn't want me dwelling on him, anyway."

I smiled, relieved that Thalia was back, but I couldn't help wonder throughout the day- Who was this cousin? Who was kelp head?

**Alright, so again, please **_**vote,**_** review, open to any questions and constructive criticism. Thanks and keep your eyes open for another chapter today with maybe Percy! (VOTE- can't say it enough times right? Okay, I'm getting annoying and talking or writing to myself...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I believe you get to meet the guy you've been waiting for in this chapter... lol. YOU CAN ALL THANK ALLEN R. because even though allen r. was the only one who voted so far- it's not nice to keep allen waiting. So, please vote. Thanks! Now, Let's go meet Percy, shall we?**

THALIA POV

Sitting in my cot at the end of the palace, I was thinking, no, cursing myself. How could I tear in front of Annabeth? I felt so weak. The only person I ever cried in front of is... no. You will not break down. NO. But as I looked in the small mirror I have beside my cot- I was disappointed by the tears silently streaming down my face. I need to get out for a walk. So, wiping my eyes, I slipped out the door.

I may not live as a royal, like Annabeth, but I still have to admit the palace grounds were beautiful. It had roses and daisy's and a bunch of other flowers I can't name- but trust me- it's gorgeous. There are mini- gazebos around- designed by our very own Princess Annabeth, and they accent the grounds nicely. My boots hit something wet, and I realize I've been so deep in thought that my feet have led me to my cousins favorite place. A little off the grounds and past the palace gates is the ocean. Kelp head would've loved it tonight. The moon rose just so that the ocean picked up the reflection perfectly, giving that silver-blue color. He told me it was one of his favorite nights. I was crying now, my head on my knees, my eyes locked on the ocean. Trying to pull myself together, I didn't realize my brother come up behind me and sit next to me.

"He would've loved the ocean tonight." whispered Jason, sitting next to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back. "Without him, though, the ocean just doesn't have that... glow."

"I know what you mean, sis, I get it. You really miss him, don't you?"

"No, I just cry every night for fun." I said back, with sarcasm. Boys.

Jason chuckled. "That's Thalia."

We both laughed a bit, and I put my head on his shoulder. He looked surprised,but then relaxed. I hate to admit it, but I have a pretty cool brother.

ANNABETH POV

I woke at 6 and looked up to see Thalia, stirring and making my breakfast perfect on the tray.

"Morning, sleepy head. How'd you sleep?"

I laughed at Thalia's stupid question. Usually I have to drag her out of bed, and wrestle her to the floor for 5 minutes before she gets up. "You are calling me a sleepy head? Why are you up so early?"

"Felt like it. I have a good feeling, and I don't know why. Now, you wanna go for a walk?"

On our walk, we passed the ocean, that looked very bright and somehow... happy? Hmm. I thought it was just me, but Thalia's eyes seemed to bulge out of her sockets.

"Could it be? Could he be back?"

"What?" I asked. What was she talking about? Before I could press, though, she pulled me to the hill.

"Come on. We are going to Jason."

I, being tugged involuntary, to the hill, were she did her little trick and we both ran into the 'cabin'. Jason was sleeping on one of the master-sized beds. I scoffed- this place is so amazing and he is sleeping? Typical Jason.

"Jason!" screeched Thalia.

He fell out of his bed and unsheathed a sword- a BIG sword. "What?! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"He- he- the-o-ocean-g-lows-s-s." She stuttered. I looked over and she was beaming- and hyperventilating. Then, Jason and Thalia pushed by me again, Jason now fully awake. I followed them again, and we all, for some reason, ran back to the ocean.

"Wow. Do you think?" Jason whispered.

Thalia took his hand, and squeezed. I looked, in shock. First, she's happily beaming and holding her hands with Jason, and now staring at an ocean? What the hell? I was about to ask about a million questions, but stopped- because of a voice.

"You know, I missed this place"

PERCY POV

I crept from my tree and climbed down, staring at the welcoming ocean, lapping up and touching my feet.

"Long time no see... huh?" I whispered to the water, and was about to dive in, when I heard voices- wait- _that_ voice. Thalia? Then, I heard another, so, just to be safe, I dove into the trees.

I saw her. Thalia! I almost burst out of my hiding spot- but then, no. The princess? Oh, yeah. Didn't she work for the princess, now? Yeah. I'm presently the most wanted man in the kingdom, so showing my face might not be the best idea. I was about to screw it, when she ran off again. Huh. I walked back to the ocean, but again was interrupted by Jason? Thalia? I jumped back into the bushes. They whispered some things, and looked at the ocean. Why? Hmm... Me! They missed me?! Yes! Then, not containing myself, I walked out.

Taking a deep breath, I said "You know, I missed this place."

THALIA POV

Him! I turned, and saw him. Kelp head. In front if me, with his signature smirk. He was taller, about 6'2'', but had the same hair and eyes. He got more muscular and defiantly skinnier, like he didn't eat for a bit. Then, not controlling myself, I ran into him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. I, even though crying my eyes out, felt like a little girl again, safe, and normal. I latched myself on him for it seems forever, and just cried. Letting all my stress leave me, and he let me do it. My families back, and I am never letting go again.

** So, guys, again, thank allen r. I will thank allen now, THANKS! Next chapter will be posted later today, with some Annabeth- Percy fluff! I had to end the chapter here for now, my sis needs the computer. I will prevail, though, and you will get percabeth later tonight. Please review and vote, See You Later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Well, you now saw the big part Percy plays to Thalia and the rest of the camp, so now lets get some percabeth! Yay! please review and vote, thanks! Also, I have a new story called temporary goodbyes- please read. Thanks!**

ANNABETH POV

Wow. I stood in shock as Thalia bawled on this guy. I couldn't even see him yet, though, because of Thalia in the way. How do you act when you're about to meet the savior of the world? Hmm... I have no idea. I was still processing the fact that Thalia has tear ducts.

When Thalia got off him, another 5 minutes later, the mysterious guy turned around, so I saw his back as he whispered to Thalia something. She started laughing, and then Jason seemed to come out of shock. He jumped on the guys back, and the best laugh I've ever heard came from this mysterious man. Then he turned around.

He didn't notice me, but damn did I notice him. At about 6'2'', he had raven black hair, tousled around, high cheekbones, and the most amazing eyes ever. They were not green, but not blue, either. They were like the sea- yes! Sea green eyes, amazing. Then I realized I wasn't breathing. I took a gulp of air, and positioned myself. Be proud, Annabeth, I told myself. Then, I stood and waited for the family reunion to end. Another 5 minutes of clowning around and hugs, I cleared my throat. Thalia turned to me, seeming to notice me for the first time.

"Oh! Oh, kelp head." She shook the distracted man, and he turned toward me, a sparkle in his eyes. "This is Princess Annabeth of Athens. Annabeth, Kelp head."

I nodded at him. "Nice to meet you, sir." I said, with sophistication and good pose if I must say so myself.

Then, he started laughing. What? I- did I do something wrong? I glanced at Thalia, and she shrugged. When he stopped, he grinned and cleared his throat.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', trust me, I'm not sophisticated. Nice to meet you, Annabeth, I'm Percy Jackson, or kelp head." He said glaring at Thalia. "Thalia gave me that nickname, thought I don't know why. I'm so smart, and amazing."

Thalia rolled her eyes, and shoved him. Then she grinned. "The camp would want to see you, don't you think?"

His eyes widened. "Is everyone still there?"

"For the first time ever, no. We've been grieving over you, buddy. Now, Come on. We have to go see them all!" She started to race up the hill with Jason, and Percy looked at the ocean. He was about to jump in, when he looked at me, who was staring. He held up his hand.

"Care to join me? I can create an air bubble so you can breath and withstand the oceans pressure." He looked at my confused face. "Oh! Yeah. My cousins, Jason and Thalia are children of Zeus, so, their entrance to camp is at the highest point of the Kingdom. I can't go up there, or I get electrocuted. That's not exactly my idea of fun, so I go through the Poseidon camp entrance, in the water. Get it? Same as, well, Athena's children go through one in the library or Aphrodite's children go through one in the beauty salon."

I nodded and took his hand. Immediately, I felt almost like a jolt of electricity go through me. His hand felt almost built for me, and I know that sounds weird, but it felt so natural. Then, he looked at me and we both jumped into the ocean.

**New Chapter tomorrow! Happy New Years eve! Please vote, review, and also check out my newer story Temporary Goodbyes. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter- but before anything, can you please take the**** poll? ****I need to know soon, thanks. Here it is! **

PERCY POV

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Why does Annabeth have to be so damn pretty? Why do I have to be a wanted man?

All of these thoughts were going through my head right now. Then, of course, I had to be such an obvious dork and hold her hand underwater. Great idea! NOT. I am probably sweating like a maniac- but luckily we are underwater, so she won't feel it. I dared looking at her. I smiled. She was gaping, and looking everywhere, like a kid in the Olympus toy shop.

"Percy, this is amazing..." She looked over at me grinning like crazy. I then had a weird urge to impress her. What? Call it being a boy in front of a hot girl way out of his league thing.

I heard myself talk, I think I said something like- "You think this is cool? Come on. I'll show you something." Still holding her hand, I swam to my underwater man cave thing. It was really messy, like usual, but that's okay. I think the idea of there being a huge flat screen underwater kinda pushed that away.

I looked at her again, and she was shaking with fear, and looking behind me. "What?" I asked. She pointed a shaking hand behind me. I turned around, and there was only my pet, Chomp, the great white shark. I looked back at her again. "What?" Then I started yelling at myself. You know dummy, not all people can communicate with great white sharks! Oh, yeah. That's a problem. What do humans think of sharks- oh yeah. Bad things. Oops.

"Don't worry, he won't bite. It's my pet, Chompers- Chomp for short. He's my best underwater bud. Come here, Chompers!" He swam over to me, mouth open. Bad timing to play I thought, while Annabeth thought he was coming to eat me, so she was screaming. Then, I dodged his attack like I always would, and jumped on his back, grabbing Annabeth on, too.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY ARE WE ON A GREAT WHITE SHARK?!" She yelled, and I laughed. Then, I shifted her behind me on the shark, and she was clutching me for dear life. Then, we were off.

We went through underwater caves, through coral, cutting through the ocean. I loved the feeling, so I was screaming and laughing, with my hands up like a roller coaster. Soon, I felt Annabeth ease up, and she started laughing, too.

Pretty soon Chompers got tired so he dropped us off at our destination. We went into the tunnel leading to my camp bedroom, still laughing. She grabbed my hands, surprising me.

"Thanks, Percy. I don't think I've ever had that much fun."

I probably said some really smart response like "Uh huh..."

She smirked and laughed, and then we stared in each others eyes, for minutes, seconds, I didn't care. They were so pretty. Then Thalia had to ruin it all.

BOOM BOOM BOOM. The tunnel door shook. "Kelp Head! Get your butt out here. Nobody knows your here yet, but still, come on!"

We let go of each others hands, blushing like crazy. Then, when I got my tomato face under control, I opened the door, and we were in my cabin. Well, not my cabin, but the Poseidon cabin. It was very clean, and I scowled. Tyson always put everything away, yet, I could never find it.

"Okay, here's the plan. We are going to do something so simple yet ecstatic. Okay? All we are going to do is walk, through the middle of camp at dinner, were EVERYONE is, and act like you never left and disappeared. Okay?" Thalia asked. We all nodded. Then, the dinner bell rang, and we waited for 5 minutes after so everyone would be there.

"Here goes nothing!" I said, flashing Annabeth a smile. She blushed, but I didn't have time to ask her why, for we started walking.

** Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please review and vote, thanks! I will try to writ tomorrow, but WE HAVE THE MOST HORRIBLE THING TOMORROW. SCHOOL. AHHHHHHH! NOOOOO! Well, please review and vote. Also, check out my one-shot and other story, Temporary goodbyes. Thanks! I am also posting a new story later today or tomorrow- so please check, thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry about not updating soon- I had a Spanish test and history paper due. That and I had to go to soccer practice and try out for a play- gosh! People want so much from you, right? Ughhh... well, it's the weekend thank gods, and I am now blasting myself out with nickelback and shinedown... now, this is my idea of fun. I guess I have a weird sense of fun, but, whatever! **

ANNABETH

We started walking, and the rushing loud sounds of everyone immediately stopped. About 150 kids stopped in their tracks, looking- no, gaping, at Percy with so much disbelief I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Nobody heard me, though. The first one to break the silence was a goat-dude, which I immediately knew was a satyr, yet I didn't know how.

"_Percy?! _How- what- Your ALIVE!" Percy was immediately ambushed in a hug by the satyr. Percy was laughing his head off, eyes shining.

Then another figure came out of the dark. "PERCY! Dude, I missed you SO much!"

A black dressed kid came out of the shadows with brown hair and pale skin. He came and hugged Percy next, and whispered in Percy's ear. Percy's smile spread wider and he nodded. I wondered curiously.

Finally, the next person came running all the way from the back, and she had flying red hair and a big smile, and she was crying.

"Percy! Oh my gods, I knew you were alive- I knew it!" She tackled him with a hug, and he hugged her back with his eyes closed. She stepped back, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked to Thalia, leaving a blushing Percy. I got all of the sudden mad, and jealous? No. Annabeth Chase doesn't do jealous. Right? No, she definitively wanted to punch that red head in the face.

By now Percy was getting ambushed by to twins and a girl, which by all the screaming I could tell her name was Katie. I watched as the whole camp was soon out of their trance and ran toward him. One elephant- elephant? What? And there was a girl on top of the elephant, and she had a stick poking out of her small jacket pocket. Strange... an elephant and a stick girl...

THALIA

I can't believe it. He did it. Everyone in camp was smiling again, and I knew they would, if Percy came back. Nico showed himself from hiding in the shadows the day Percy disappeared, and Rachel out of her oracle cave. Grover stepped out of the trees, and the Stolls and Katie were talking and yelling again. It was like a light, that finally was flickered on. Then, there was a clap of thunder, and the Gods- every one of them- appeared. Oh-uh. What did Percy do now?

POSEIDON

The second I felt the ocean differ in a happier way- I knew it. My son, Percy, has come home! I shed a secret tear. I haven't seen him in about a year, when he disappeared. I called an urgent meeting immediately.

The Gods each made it, even Hades. They were all scowling. We- even, yes, the Gods- have been in bit of a sour mood since Percy left us.

"What is so important, Poseidon?" My _lovely _brother Zeus remarked.

"Well, brother, I have sensed Percy." I let it sink in. The rest of the Gods had their mouth gaping, and some looked teary.

"Really?" Whispered Hestia, in shock and full of joy.

"Yes. In fact, I think that House Half-Blood just figured it out. Would you like to join me?"

Zeus was hiding a smile, but his eyes almost shined. "Thalia..." He whispered. Ever since Percy left, his daughter Thalia has been a bit depressed. Now, she should be beaming. Zeus stood up. "I think we should all go, because we would like to see our children happy, finally, no?"

The Gods nodded. Each of their children has been effected, and it hurt them to see their children hurting. Even Hades and Ares stood up. Then, they all vanished, instantly appearing at House Half-Blood.

PERCY POV

I was awestruck. I mean, I knew I was friends with a lot of people, but didn't know they missed me this much! I smiled at all the equally awestruck and happy faces, yet for different reasons. Nico asked me to meet him later by the ocean, and I happily obliged. Then, I promised Thalia tomorrow morning, Frank, Hazel, and Leo tomorrow afternoon, and Grover and Tyson all night- Tyson was on his way. I was laughing with jokes made and tears were falling down peoples faces. I felt so right- so at home. _Home. _Mom! Oh gods, I'm dead. Disappearing in thin air for a year is not very good for a son, is it... I will give her tomorrows tomorrow. Then I can spend the whole day with her. Yeah.

Then there was a flash and there was my dad, along with all the other Gods in front of me, my Dad beaming at me, with the other Gods smiling at their children. I didn't know why, though. The camp has been the same, only I left. Before I had time to ask, though, my dad gave me breath- leaving hug. I hugged him back, feeling so happy. My dad, the god, missed me. Wow.

He pulled back, and seemed to loose 10 years. His eyes were shining, and when I looked around, all the Gods were beaming and talking with their children, glancing at me a lot, though. Wonder why. Who knows. I got lost in conversation with my dad and before we knew it, we were at the beach. We talked about my adventures, his adventures, and all our stupid moments. We had a lot, so it took a big chunk of the 2 hours we talked. I felt so good in the 2 hours, like a child, and I haven't felt like that in a while.

Soon, we were pulled back into the main circle at the camp, with all the Gods looking younger and happier like my dad. I guess they really liked visiting their children? I mean, did I miss something at camp important? I didn't hear about anything, though, so I shook it aside.

Zeus stood up, and beckoned me to come. I walked and bowed to Zeus, and then Poseidon. Then I stood up and faced him, waiting.

"Perseus Jackson. We, the gods would like to thank you for helping our children get out of their depressed state. Without you the demigods would not be the same, and we don't want our children being upset, so, we thank you and have some gifts for you, so this never happens again."

I looked up at him, confused. "Wait- what do you mean by depressed?"

Zeus shifted uncomfortably. "well, Percy, it seems that the camp hasn't been the same since you left. We, ah, admit that without you, this camp wouldn't be the same happy place it is today."

I was shocked. "Me? I didn't even know you guys missed me!" Everyone scowled. Thalia looked up at me.

"Of course we missed you! Your my cousin, your our leader, hero, family. We missed you a whole lot, Kelp Head!"

"Oh." Was my amazingly smart response. "wow, thank you. I really appreciate you guys saying that."

Zeus smiled and winced at the same time. He cleared his throat. "Now, onto the presents!"

**Hey! Did you like it? I know, no romance. Sorry, but I had to capture reactions. I did an extra long chapter to make it up to you. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE! THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! Thanks guys. Will update later, so keep an eye out ;)**

**Hozven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Okay, before you kill me, please know I have a very good reason for not writing. SCHOOL. That big Hell where they claim it's fun, NO. IT'S HELL. Anyway, I wrote you guys a super long chapter because you deserve it. Please review! ALSO-**

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! GO TO MY POLL PLEASE! **

Percy POV

I was awestruck. I left, got lost in society, and now I get presents? Why? I turned to Thalia.

"Why do I get presents?"

She looked down a bit. "Well, Percy, before you came, well, we weren't so... well... interactive. We weren't so excited to go to camp, because we didn't have much friends. Then you came and brought us together. Your our leader, you made us family. So, when you left, we started seeping back into old ways of not talking. We weren't very happy anymore. I need you, Percy. We need you." She looked down fully, as if shy for admitting that.

I smiled and hugged her. When she pulled back, she was beaming. Then, Zeus beamed. _oh. _I get it! The gods were upset that their children were upset, and their children were upset because for some reason they missed me! Okay, I get it now.

Suddenly I looked at Zeus.

"Then why am I getting presents?"

"First of all you were gone for a birthday, and also, well, we DON'T want this happening again.:

I paled a bit. "But what if I-"

"LET THE PRESENTS BEGIN!" Zeus bellowed, interrupting me. I was going to scowl, but you can't really scowl at the King of Gods, can you?

"I will go first." Hestia came up from behind the Gods from the camp's fire. "Percy, I have a _feeling_ you will need this, so I hereby give you my blessing. You may now summon food without paying!" I hugged her, almost about to cry. I didn't have to steal anymore, and I can feed _them! _I smiled again and she whispered- "Meet me in an hour by the creek."

She walked backward and my dad, Poseidon, walked in front. "Son, I give you three mystic shells that if you crack them, it will instantly provide you with water to get out of any problem you are in, even in the driest places. I got you three because you seem to get in a lot of trouble." I smirked.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it a lot."

He hugged my and smiled, going back to the rest of the gods.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I shall go. Percy Jackson, I hereby declare that you may now board any plane at any time without worries of being shocked to death. I swear in the River Styx."

As thunder roared in the background, I smiled and thanked him.

Then, a shrill scream came from behind Zeus. He moved, holding his ears, revealing Aphrodite. "Oh! Meeeeeeee! Okay, so. Percy, you know how you always have to pack clothes on your journeys and everything?" I nodded, lost. "Okay, so. I have an awesome thing called clothes powers, cooler than everyone else's, and I wanted to share some with you. Okay, now Percy, whatever clothes you think of, girl, boy, yours, hers, his, theirs, anyone's at anytime or size, it will show up in your hands, just by you thinking about it"

I let that sink in... wait. No having to buy clothes? AMAZING! My face brightened and I hugged her. She stepped back looking satisfied. Then I turned to see a very suspicious camp.

"What? I like... clothes? Heh..."

Luckily, Hestia saved me. "Um, Apollo! It's your turn!" She said. I shot her a grateful look before turning to a _bright _God.

"I have prepared a poem with my awesome gift."

*Que groans

"My gift is perfect,

everyone else's is bad,

I am amazing."

We all face palmed.

"Okay, now with that piece of art, my present is a car, currently in a Ferrari form, that can change whenever you think about another car. But you have to touch it, so you put your hand on it and think of what car you want it to be, and BLAMO!"- everyone jumped 3 feet in the air- "It changes!"

I looked at it. I had to admit, it was amazing looking, such a sweet ride. "Wow, sick. Thanks man." I said, and he high-fived me. I know right? High-fiving a god is immature. Yeah, well, he's a friend, okay?

"Well, following my brothers _amazing _gift is mine." I turned to Artemis. "Percy Jackson, I hereby claim you will hear and be able to talk to any animal, and they shall respect you."

I glowed a faint silver and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Artemis." She nodded and smiled.

Then Hades appeared- wait-_ Hades? _We all looked at him.

"Well, boy, you help my son quite a bit, so, I should probably give you a small gift, too."

I gaped. Lord Hades giving a gift? Wow.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay I get it, but don't expect it again. GOT IT?"

I nodded, a bit scared now. What would he possibly give me? Then, a bark burst my ear- drums, and I was hit by a truck of slobber. Wait, only Mrs. O' Leary did this, but she died- Oh! After a ton of laughter and struggling and slobber, I got up.

"Lord Hades, thank you very, very much. I really missed my dog, well, hell-hound."

He nodded and smiled, or, well, tried to.

"Okay, I'll go, Peter Johnson."

Oh no. Not him, please? I scowled.

"Do not scowl at me, Perry Jerylson!"

Wait- is Jerylson even a valid name?

"My present to you Is you can turn any room into a party whenever you want. Ta da! Done."

I scowled more. "Wow. Thanks."

I heard a sigh, and looked to see a grumpy Athena. Crap. She hated me because, well, I offended her maybe a few times on accident, and also her and my dad are, like, arch enemies.

"I guess I will have to go, Percy. I will do this simple and fast. I take away your dyslexia away, so not only can you read greek fluently, but also english."

Wow. That's actually an awesome gift. "Thank you Lady Athena. I was pleasantly surprised."

She nodded again. Wow, Gods nod a lot, did you notice that?

"MY TURN!"

We all turned, surprised by the god of wars outburst. "Okay, Jackson, I hereby give you a gift exactly like Aphrodite's with that 'think closet clothes poof' thing, except with weapons. So think of any weapon, and it will appear."

"Awesome! Thanks!" I was smiling a lot now, because I had a lot for _them. _I was so excited to show them.

Then, two graceful voices came from behind me. I turned and saw two Goddesses, each holding one box.

I bowed. "Demeter, Persephone."

Demeter coughed and stood me up. "Well, we didn't know what to get you, so we each will give you a death box. If someone you love, either mortal of not, is dying, open the box. If not, well, you waste the box on nothing."

I nod, and thank them each. I think that's it, and I am relived, too. I was tired, still had to talk with Hestia, and hang with Nico.

Then Zeus spoke. "Now, good thing your back, Percy, and will never, EVER go back!" everyone cheered, though I felt nauseous. What if I need to?

**So did you like it? I know, not much Percabeth, but I had to catch the Gods reaction. This will be very important later on. Don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE! Thanks all!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey everyone! Well, did you deserve your chapter or what? I'm SO sorry to you all for having to do that, and I am very appreciative of your support. I promised someone fluff, and also Annabeth POV, so here it is! Enjoy, guys! Don't you love friday's? FREE! **

ANNABETH POV

I stared in shock the whole time as the Gods, yes, _all _the Gods, gave Percy presents. Yeah, I know! Finally, when it was over, We started to party, the Gods with their children, and everyone was beaming, _but Percy. _Then, he looked pale and claimed he had to put his presents away at his cabin, but I knew something was up. I followed after him, and soon caught up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

I looked at him. He looked like he was thinking hard, not happy about presents or the party. "Why are you upset? Shouldn't you be happy?"

He stopped, and sighed. "Is it that noticeable?"

I chuckled. "No, it's not. I don't know why I knew and nobody else did, but it's almost like I know you. Does that sound weird?"

He laughed. "No, no. I feel, I mean, I umm... heh, feel like I know you too? I'm not a stalker or anything it's just that I saw you and was sort of drawn to you, yet not in the sexual way, I'm not like that, I mean, I didn't mean you not sexy, you are, but that's not why I feel drawn to you. I me-"

I stopped him. "Percy, I have no idea what you just said, but it's okay. Alright? I just said I feel like I know you."

He was blushing now. "Yeah, um, me too."

I smirked that he was blushing, yet when I saw his face, I felt bad for doing so. He turned and started walking away embarrassed, and I ran to catch up.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have smirked. That was a bit mean. But seriously, why are you upset?"

He looked at me. "I-I can't. I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I mean, I would love to tell someone, but I can't. I'm so sorry." He looked scared that I would be mad, and even though the curiosity was killing me, I held my tongue.

"It's okay. I get it. We all have our secrets. Anyway, were are you really going, because you passed your cabin a few steps ago."

He looked down sheepishly. "Oh, heh, I was going to the ocean. It always calms me down, and helps me think. Would you like to come?"

I smiled. "I would like that, a lot."

He smiled and we walked down to the sand. We sat on a rock, overlooking the ocean. I looked over to him and he was thinking into space juggling a water ball. I looked amazed at how calmly started making the water ball grow and grow until it was his size. It didn't look like he noticed it, either. I stared as the water grew and grew and started swirling around him. Then, the wind started getting faster and faster, until I had to hold on so I didn't fly away. Percy now looked frustrated, but I was too distracted by the huge and growing hurricane growing around him. I was now clinging to the pier.

"PERCY! PLEASE! **STOP!" **

He seemed to snap, looking down at his hurricane, surprised. He cursed a few times and then slowed it down to a stop. He didn't even break a sweat, he just looked normal after creating a massive hurricane.

He looked down. "I'm sorry. I-I lost myself. I don't know why I do what I do, it's just- Life! SO, So frustrating!"

I felt so bad, but I have to admit, he was amazingly hot when he was mad. I mean, I don't know if it had to do with him or me or the situation, but I did one of the most idiotic things ever.

I kissed Percy Jackson.

**Huh? How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :) Also, please tell me what POV you want, thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW! 2 chapters in one day? You lucky people! :) Please enjoy and LOVE PERCABETH! :) BTW- ANNABETH IS OFFICIALLY GOING TO BE A HALF-BLOOD, thank you guys SO much for voting. Love you all! :) Also, please review, I have been getting VERY few reviews. To thoughs reviewing, though, THANK YOU! :)**

PERCY POV

Have you ever stuck 300 lit dynamite sticks in your mouth, and let it blow up? Or maybe drank fire and let it burn your body from the inside? Well, I currently have. It was, for one moment, normal. Me, hating life's situation, and being angry about it. Until this amazing hot girl kisses me, out of nowhere. And let me tell you, I have one word to describe it. WOW.

It was amazing. As if the world stopped. All my worries were gone, life- goodbye! I'm in Elysium, now. Then, there is something called oxygen, and my brain started telling me if I didn't get some NOW, I will pass out. So, naturally, I chose passing out option, but Annabeth didn't. She pulled back, leaving me and her breathing as fast and as much as humanly possible. Then, she turned red.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-" I cut her off by grabbing her waist and pressing her body against mine, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered. She nodded and leaned into my chest. I could tell she was tired, she probably didn't get much sleep from the shock of demi-gods, so I picked her up and held her bridal style. I sat on a rock and played with her hair, staring at the ocean for about 45 minutes while she competed with sleep. She lost. Within a half an hour, she was snuggled into my chest sleeping. I didn't move until her sleep deepened so she wouldn't wake up. In just the shortest span of an hour I was in love with her. Is that even possible?

ANNABETH POV

It was the best experience I've ever been in. I have never had a better feeling then now. I smiled as we pulled away because of this thing called oxygen. Then, I blushed. I don't know why I kissed him. Maybe because I was tired, delusional, in love- NO. I am a Princess, I was told never fall in love with a commoner. EVER. I decided to take the safe approach and apologize and walk away. My heart started to hurt as I thought of leaving, but my mind slapped it. _You've only known him for an hour! It was just because I was tired!_

I looked at him. "I- I am so sorry. I-"

He suddenly pulled me in by my waist and kissed my forehead. My heart was so happy I teared up- but of course I didn't show him that. I buried my head in his chest when he thanked me for some reason, but I didn't know why. I then started to question myself. Why do I trust this guy? I met him for not even an hour and I so-called know him? Kissed him? My brain yelled at me to pull back, but the feeling was to good.

He picked me up bridal style and held me while sitting on a rock. He was playing with my hair and his hands and heartbeat started to lull me to sleep. Annabeth! You don't trust this guy? Why are you sleeping on him? Snap out of it! Then, after looking one more time at his face, I closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep. My heart seemed to sigh. _Because you love him. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys! :) Sorry it's so short, I had homework and time doesn't stop! (sadly)**

**Yay! Fluff! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone. I have a few words... _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?_ The people I would love to thank for reviewing everytime time no matter what...**

**3wisegirl- Thank you very much, you made me feel like I was doing _something_ right! :)**

**Muffin Russell- Thank you so much, it was really nice of you to write that! :)**

**Abby- I did the Annabeth POV for you, thanks for the review! **

**Percabeth2074- Thank you very much for your review, it was much appreciated! :)**

**Daughter of Zeus- Thank you for reviewing, I really appercaited it! :)**

**ElmoDaHorse- Thank you SO much for your continued support. It means a lot.**

**Allen R.- I am so glad you liked the chapter, I did fluff for you, and I love getting your reviews. Thanks again!**

**Blitzing Riptide- Thank you for your review!**

**TaylorSwift33- I love getting your reviews SO SO much, it makes my day. Thank you again**

**Mythomagic101- you are super funny and really nice, and I love getting your feedback as well. **

**If I didn't mention you it wasn't because I wasn't grateful, it's because they always review. Thank you everyone, I love you all, and PLEASE REVIEW! :) Here's your chapter, guys. **

ANNABETH POV

I woke up in a warm bed, and in a misty- like room. I looked down. I was not covered in palace blankets, but in blue ones, and I was on a jiggly-like bed, as if it was full of water. I looked around, mystified. It was amazing. All sea themed and the light shone in from the ocean in just the right way.

The door opened, and Percy came in. He smiled, giving me an amazing feeling, yet I did not show it. Bad enough I admitted to liking him, now I smile when he smiles? No. I am royal. I have been trained my whole life to marry wise and rich, not because of a silly flutter of my stomach.

"Your awake! I knew you had a few rough days, so I let you sleep in. Here, I got you breakfast. I guessed because I don't know what you like, so I went safe. Normal, pancakes, eggs, and bacon with milk. If you want I can change your drink, though." He smiled again and handed it to me, and I gratefully took it.

"Thank you. Your cabin is amazing, and this bed is very comfortable. What feathers are squishy?" He laughed at the comment and I frowned. "What?"

"It-it's not pillows, it's water. It's a water bed. Your cute, though." He said, still laughing, and I blushed, not knowing if it was because of my mistake or the way he called me cute. At the palace- The Palace! Oh, bloody hell! (Excuse my language)

"Home!" I screeched suddenly, causing Percy to stop laughing.

"What?" he asked, as if the word sounded foreign.

"Home! Oh, gosh. I've been in this stupid camp for about two days now! What will my father think?"

He looked down, hurt, and I felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry. Not stupid, I lost my tongue for a moment."

He nodded, yet was still thinking. "What if- What if I bring you back. Then you won't get in trouble, trust me."

"Why? You don't know my parents. You don't know anyone in town."

He looked down. "You will know soon enough. Now, get your things, I guess we must go to the palace." I narrowed my eyes. I hate not knowing something first of all, but then saying palace as you would poison? My home is a very good place, but I let it slide and got my things.

PERCY POV

Why? Why would I say something SO STUPID. Then she won't like or trust you again! I inwardly groaned. I hated that place. _Hated it. _Yet I still stayed there, but only for them. They needed me. I shook myself out of thinking and got my signature 'murder hoodie' on. Then, I got rope. It has to be believable, right? I groaned, outwardly this time. She is going to hate me.

THALIA POV

"You _what?! _Are you out OF your mind? Oh, even though I love the Princess, I am about to show her I am known as THE MASS MURDERER?! Kelp head, you've done some pretty stupid things, but this is the worst. Does she know why at least?"

"None of them know. They all believe I am just a murderer with no cause. I don't know. You and Nico are the only ones who know, and I only told you guys yesterday! I thought I could pretend I raped her and dump her at her fathers feet, then mist travel away. I seemed to have forgotten that she will think I am a psycho and leave me.:

I shook my head. He is such an idiot. "Well, I guess all we can do is wait."

**Did you like it? Please REVIEW! :) love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey everyone! Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the reviews... they mean a lot! :) Alright, here's your chapter, guys. **

THALIA POV

I sighed, making up my mind. Percy would be taking Annabeth in 15 minutes to keep her from getting in trouble... but it will probably kill him emotionally. I know they kissed and all, but I've never seen Annabeth this happy. I groaned. The things I do for Annabeth and Kelp Head.

"I will take you."

Annabeth looked at me with complete shock. "What? But your on break! It's okay, Percy will take me." I could tell she was looking forward to it, but she wouldn't like it so much after he was exposed.

"Listen. Percy is needed at this camp now more than ever. I think it would be better for everyone if I just took you." She looked at me hesitantly. "

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes."

Then, Percy walked in, in all black, and a scowl in his eyes yet smile on is face. "Hey. I'm ready."

I looked at him. "Listen, I-I know how much this means to you, but I will be escorting Annabeth home." The look on his face was priceless.

"Say what now?"

"I said, I will go for you."

He beamed in his eyes, yet his face seemed the same. "Thank you, as long as it's okay with Annabeth." He said, looking at her.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I don't know what you two are up to, or why you are wearing all black, but I am fine with either escort." I let out a mental breath I was holding and nodded.

"Good. Lets go, then."

ANNABETH POV

I looked at Percy one last time with a smile, and walked out with Thalia. We got out the hill's secret door, and I breathed in the scent of home. Then, running down the steps to the palace with Thalia following, I laughed. A good, true laugh. I felt like a little kid again.

We made it to the gates, and they opened for us, as we stepped inside. I was greeted by two _very _angry parents, yet when they saw me, they broke.

"Annabeth! Darling, we thought you were dead somewhere!" My mother exclaimed. I smiled into her arms, that wrapped around me like a blanket.

"I'm sorry, mother, I forgot to tell you. Me and Thalia decided to take a walk and it started to pour. We didn't have enough time to get back to the palace, so we camped at a local house. I'm sorry." She smiled, yet her eyes were serious.

"You, my darling, will never do _anything_ like that again, got that?"

I nodded, and excused myself. Walking to my bedroom, my neighbor from The Palace of queen Aphrodite, Silena, ran into me.

"Annabeth! Thank godness! Oh my gosh, we thought you died!" she hugged me tight but I just rolled my eyes. The people in Aphrodite's palace can be a bit dramatic.

"Don't worry yourself, Silena, I am not dead. I was just taking a stroll with some, ah, complications."

She frowned. Before she could ask, though, I walked into my room, and ran to the bathroom. I ripped the dirty dress off and bathed. Then, changing, I settled back into my room, and allowed my hair to be done for supper. Then, my mother came into the room.

"Darling, we have a guest tonight for dinner, so be ready. Okay?"

I nodded, yet beckoned her in. "Who?" I asked, peaked with curiosity.

"Prince Luke Castellan of The Palace of Hermes. He is to hopefully click with you, if you know what I mean!" Then she winked and walked out of the room.

I gulped and my mouth went dry. I knew exactly what that meant, and I didn't like it. Not without Percy.

PERCY POV

"What?! Married?! But when?!" I breathed. Thalia was Iris messaging me while the royals were at dinner.

"I don't know, but she defiantly meant it. Though you are looking a bit lucky, for she didn't look happy at all, and actually accidentally whispered your name a few times without realizing it. "

I shook my head. "I should've known. I mean, I'm a wanted man, a so-called murderer. There was no chance, anyway."

"Hey!" she snapped at me. "I did not give up my vacation for you to be Mr. Mopey, okay? Now, I have to go, but if you really want this girl, do something about it." Then Thalia swiped out the mist, leaving me staring at air. Then, I got determined. You know what? I will do something, because Percy Jackson does not give up. Not at all.

**Did you like it? Percabeth next chapter! :) Please please review! Thanks and love you all! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story- I sure am writing it. Please, please, please review! Thank you to everyone that did last chapter. Love you all! :)**

ANNABETH POV

Luke was blonde, tall, with blue eyes and a scar places perfectly on his face so he looked tough and not, well, scarred. He is every girls dream, and I have him. Only thing is... I'm the only girl that doesn't want him.

He smiled at me, and his eyes twinkled, but they were nowhere near Percy's. I smiled back half-heatedly, but he didn't seem to notice the difference. Then, like the cool guy he is used to being I guess, he flipped his hair every so often, thinking I'm swooning over it, yet inside I'm laughing at him. Think your tough, honey? Meet my secret sort of boyfriend. He can control water... _yeah. _

"Annabeth!" My mother's stern voice got my attention.

"Yes? Sorry, I was thinking."

She looked at me curiously, yet held her tongue. "Well, Luke just asked you what your hobbies include."

I looked at him with a fake yet very convincing smile. "Well, I enjoy horseback riding, drawing, and eating." I laughed at the joke, then realized that nobody was laughing with me. "No, no. Sorry. I also like taking walks in the garden."

Luke smiled at my last answer, yet his eyes were confused. Mothers eyes were curious and Fathers also confused. Oh, why did I have to slip my tongue? Mother will be on my case, now. Yet I continued my plaster-smile act and sat straight.

Finally, after the meeting, and Luke saying a _cool _goodnight, I went to my room and bathed. Then, getting in pajamas I got into bed. For about an hour I lay, yet with no prevail. I decided to go to the library and read, that will make me feel better. Getting up, I dressed myself again and went out around 9 o'clock. Yes, I know, I went to bed early. I just didn't want to have to talk to Luke.

I walked into the library and straight for the non-fiction section. That's my favorite. I said hello to the librarians who I became close to and looked at the books I haven't read. Then I noticed something shine in the corner. I looked at it. It was a triangle symbol, like the one on Thalia's camp entrance... wait, what did Percy say? Oh yeah, the Athena children's entrance is in the library. She knew she wasn't a demi-god, but she tried anyway. She placed her hand on the triangle and waited. Nothing happened. Then, a huge whirr went through the machine, and in a flash of light she was in the middle of an empty Athena cabin.

"Woah..." She whispered, and looked around. There was beds along the sides of the walls, and there was blueprints everywhere. The whole wall in front of her was a bookshelf, full mind you, and books scattered the beds, floor, and desks. There were pencils and pens and notes scattered along the room and machinery in the right corner. She was instantly amazed, and even though she just got here, it strangely felt like... home.

Then, she snuck out before anyone saw her in there. Hmm... where to go? Well, I could see Thalia or... Percy! Yes! I would like to see him. I started walking through the shadows to the Poseidon cabin. When I finally got there I knocked, loudly, yet there was nobody there. I was about to knock again, when a voice made me jump 3 feet in the air.

"Looking for me?"

I zipped around to be greeted by, wait. That's not Percy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leo, but you can call me your boyfriend. Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I rolled my eyes at his childish antics.

"Listen, _Leo, _I am looking for Percy Jackson. Do you know where he may be?"

He looked disappointed that I didn't call him boyfriend, but I didn't care. I waited for an answer.

"Yeah, he's always at the ocean. Everyday. Boring. But, hey, have fun staring at water!"

I huffed. "I will!" Then, turning my heel on him, I walked toward the signs that said beach. I squinted at the figure about 20 feet down the beach, on the sand. When I got to 10 feet, I saw it was Percy. Wow. Even from the back view he is _hot. _

He turned when he saw me, and gave a small smile, yet turned toward the ocean again almost just as fast. I frowned yet sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I scowled when he shrugged me off.

"What?! What did I do?"

He shook his head. "You can't do this. Your getting married, aren't you? You know, I actually set something up for us, kind of like a date, yet now that I think about it, your the Princess, and your getting married! I'm crazy to even do that.If I even looked at you the wrong way I could be killed."

I smiled. "What?" He snapped. "Why are you smiling?"

This time I stood up and sat in his lap, and he tensed, yet didn't push me off. "Percy Jackson. I am not officially getting married, and even if I was, I still like you. A lot. Trust me. You do, don't you?"

He looked at me hesitantly. "Okay..."

I smiled at him, and this time leaned back onto his chest and took his hand and put it in my lap. I played with his hand until he relaxed, and soon we were like a couple on the beach. Normal. Not a Princess and Demi-God.

I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, but not because he was tired, because he was enjoying the moment. I touched his cheek and he opened his eyes and smiled.

I smirked. "So... about that date?"

He smiled and we got up. "Right this way, my'lady." I laughed at his antics and held his hand. We walked until we got to a big tree, and underneath there was a small picnic. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love it." I said as he blushed, probably because I kissed his cheek. We sat down, his back against the tree and me in his lap. I sighed as I ate chocolate covered strawberries and cuddled with him. You know, I may be royal, but I loved this. Being able to say without always thinking, joking around and not always being serious, and these small moments where the world seems to stop.

Then he started to play with one of my curls. It seemed he loved it, because he did that for about 15 minutes. Hey, I didn't mind. It felt nice, and I loved the chocolate covered strawberries. Soon, I had to leave to the palace, but as I walked away, I no longer was slumped and had a small smile on my face and a skip in my step.

**Ahh... love. I love Percabeth, that's what I love! Please please please please REVIEW! Thanks all, ttyl.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! I didn't get much reviews at all for the last chapter, so please REVIEW. Honest opinions. Thanks guys! Anyway, here is your chapter.**

THALIA POV

I am going to _kill _that girl... she just leaves to go to the library? I mean, how long can one girl stay there. Then, as if on cue, the door opened. I ran forward.

"Where the h- oh. Oh, Gods- Gosh. I am sorry, Prince Luke. I thought you were a friend." I bowed. Shit. That couldn't have been worse.

He smiled. "It's alright. Please, get up." I obeyed him and looked at his eyes, blue clashing blue. We stared for a moment, then I looked down.

"I-Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

He smiled, yet his eyes were looking at mine, almost asking me to look again. "No, no. But thank you. Do you have an idea where Princess Annabeth is?"

I shook my head, and dared to look up. "No, sir, but I will keep you informed." He smiled- again- and walked past me, brushing his shoulder against mine, leaving me in goosebumps. Oh no. Did I like- No. I can't... right?

ANNABETH POV

I woke up in my bed, still happy from the night before. I smiled to myself. I didn't even get mad when Thalia yelled bloody murder in my face! After I got dressed, I ran to the dining area to greet my father and mother. She smiled.

"Well, you look happy today! What happened?"

I shrugged, yet the happiness still oozed out of me without permission.

My mother looked at me. "Okay." She said, though full of sarcasm. My father smiled at her smart remark.

"She's probably fallen in love with Luke and is embarrassed to admit we were right!"

Instantly the happiness stopped. "No." I said in one, serious, flat tone. "And I still do not appreciate you getting him, for I have found another amazing love!"

My parents nearly dropped their forks. "What?!" My mother screamed. "Well, who?!"

I smiled at his name. "Percy Jackson."

Then my mother passed out, and my father got really red. What?

PERCY POV

"Wait- she knows?" I asked Thalia.

She nodded, and I wanted to scream. Uh-oh.

**Well, did you like it? I will probably be unreachable this weekend, for I am off to Jersey, sorry folks, but PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! You guys are awesome! I love you all and thank you for understanding, because I didn't have anytime before today and it's been crazy! Also, I accidentally deleted the chapter I posted a while ago and some people read it and some didn't, so if it seemed you already read it, that's why. Anyway, REVIEW. So, here is your chapter. Enjoy! **

ANNABETH POV

I am going to kill him, like he did 49 guards and 18 citizens. How could he not tell me that he is a mass murderer and the most wanted man alive? Who forgets to mention that? Oh, yeah, by the way, I killed over 50 people, just saying. NO! I cannot believe him. I- I am going over there right now. That's right. NOW. And he will get it. He will feel pain.

I stormed through the library, not bothering to marvel at the bunks, and marched to the water. There was a shape, and he was looking at the water. _Percy. _I ran over there, looming over his sitting body. He didn't even look at me. He didn't even turn. The nerve! He cannot be mad at me! I did nothing!

"Percy Jackson." I said. "What a great name... for a KILLER!" I yelled in his face. He instantly hardened.

"You have _no _idea what my life is like. Don't even try-"

"Don't even try what?! Huh?! You lied to me! You are a dangerous killer, and- and you didn't tell me? You are sick. And what do you mean I have no idea what your life is like? What? Oh, I'm sorry you have to suffer against the urge to kill people every now and then, well, you must not be fighting hard because it's not WORKING. You do it for no reason, too. What's wrong with you?"

He got up, and looked down on me. His eyes were dark, almost a black green color, and his muscles tensed. "You have no idea what I have been through. I kill them in defense. They came after me, okay? If you really want to know why I had to kill guards, well, you kingdom that your father is running is sick. It's so sick that I had to kill someone just to save the ones I love. They- they killed her. _Her. _She was a sweetheart, so nice, and I miss her so, so much. And they killed her. You and your family disgusts me. I was going to tell you my reasons, but not anymore. I should've known. Your a royal. You get everything served to you. The hardest thing you have to do is marry Prince Luke. Oh! Let's all feel bad for Princess Annabeth! She has to marry a, what do girls call him? Oh, right. A fricking god!"

I started to tear up. "Yeah, well, marrying Luke is really hard! You want to know why? Because I love YOU, Percy Jackson! I love you, you bastard, and I want to date you! Not marry some Prince!"

He stopped, and froze. "What?"

"I-I-I have to go. You insult my family, my way of life, well. I will tell you this much, Percy. I do not want to see your face EVER again." I tore away from our gaze and ran all the way home from the library entrance, crying. _How could he?_

**Thanks all! I decided to post another small chapter for people who already read the last one. Anyway, love you all and please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! I am so, so, so, so sorry. I have been so busy, I can't even think straight. I swear, it took me a week ALONE to put in my one new chapter for Temporary Goodbyes, and this one is taking so long by itself. I have as it is a test monday, and a packet due, too. I have a good thing, though. The snow and everything will help me focus by staying inside and really type. Again, I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY. Please, don't flame me or be mean, it's just I also have a play and soccer, too, on top of this. I am sorry again, but here's your chapter! :):):):):):) Again, sorry. Please review! :):)**

ANNABETH POV

"Annabeth, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Thalia's voice echoed through my bed chambers. I quickly wiped my tears off my red cheeks and sniffled.

I smiled, yet I knew she could tell I was crying. "Thalia! I-I thought you were asleep. What are you doing up? It's nearly 1:00."

She walked over to me and sat down next to me. "I should be asking you the same thing, shouldn't I? You've been crying every night for the past week. What's wrong with you, huh?" She asked, in a soft voice, pulling me towards her.

I shook my head, which hurt by itself. "I don't even know. I feel sick with no temperature, and hurt but nothing's missing. Am I- am I dying?"

She chuckled softly. "No, I don't think you are dying, Annabeth. And you are missing something-"

"Stop. Please, don't say his name. I-I think I'll die." I burst into fresh tears. "I mean, he is horrible, but I can't help it. Thalia, is there something wrong with me if I'm in love with a criminal? I mean, like, really in love? Like I can't live without him?"

She shook her head violently. "No! Oh, Gods, no Annabeth. He is a great guy."

"Not if he kills people, though, Thalia. I mean, he's a MURDERER. That's horrible."

She looks down, as if trying to stay calm. I guess she has a right to. I just insulted her father figure. "He's not, really. It's just he poses to be a murderer for the ones he loves safety. Tomorrow you should go over there and see him. Maybe he'll tell you."

"I-I can't."

She looks up, her eyebrows rising. "And why not?"

"Because my wedding. It's in 3 days. And tomorrow, I have to be with my mother and Luke planning. Also, I can't face him. I'll die."

She takes a deep breath. "Well, won't you die here without him? Think about it. Please." With that she walked out, and left me broken and hopeless.

THALIA POV

I knocked on the chambers lightly. "Luke? Are you in there?"

The door opened, and there stood Luke. My breath was caught in my throat. He smiled when he saw me, and pulled me into a hug. Then he led me into the chambers and locked the door. "Hey, girly. What's up?" He flashed me another smile that made my heart melt and stomach go numb.

I shuddered and pulled away from him, making his face go from happy to concerned. "Luke, we can't do this. Your getting married to my best friend in 3 days! How are we possibly going to deal with this? Huh? Your father will kill me, then you. Annabeth will be broken."

He shook his head, a determined gleam in his eyes. "Annabeth loves that Percy guy, and she'll be broken if she is to marry me. You know that. And I will kill my father if I have to. I mean, he hasn't been my real father since I was 5. I need you, heck, I love you, Thalia! Please? Don't give up. I-I need you. I haven't needed anyone, any person, until you."

I walked up to him and hugged him, him back to me. "Well," I mumbled into his chest, "If you need me..." I said, with a smile. He chuckled and I pulled back. "And, Luke? I love you more."

He leaned in to kiss me. "That's not humanly possible; sorry." He whispered, and when are lips connected, I realized I've never been more happy in my whole life.

PERCY POV

I walked down the beach to my cabin, and stopped in front of Susie to say goodnight like I usually do. Yet, today was different. I sat in front of her. "Hey, baby girl." I started. " I-I need your help. What do I do? I mean, it's not her fault, she doesn't know. How could she know I murder to save? I didn't tell anyone but Thalia and Nico. How could I? But now, I don't know anymore. I usually always have a plan, but I need your help this time. Please Susie, please." I breathed out, closed my eyes, and put my hand on the ground next to her.

Suddenly my feet were yanked downward and I felt like I was being shoved under ground. But I didn't open my eyes. Susie knew what she was doing. Suddenly a picture formed in my mind.

I remembered perfectly. 2004. In the sewers on her cot. I remember this exactly. Yes, I was watching the past. Why? I focused deeper into the vision. There I was, only 14, with Susie on my lap, and I was singing her to sleep. Yeah, I can't sing, but I tried for them. She was just falling asleep when she clutched my finger. I looked down, a little surprised she was still awake. Then she said in the soft voice I missed so much, "Daddy Percy?" she asked the past me, who was looking down at her. "Yes?" I answered. "Can you promise me one thing I also promised to my mommy?" I smiled and nodded, expecting something silly and young, but I was surprised. "Never forget the ones you love. Promise?" The past me stared, shocked that the 5 year old said that, and eventually promised.

Suddenly, the floor was back beneath my feet and I opened my eyes. I was sitting on the ground in front of Susie, in the same spot, and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I smiled and got up.

"Thanks Susie. I knew you would show me. Goodnight, baby girl." I whispered. With that I got up and left her, her stone, the one that said R.I.P. across the top.

**Did you like? Huh? Huh? Please please please review! Also, tell me if you would like another one 2night. I don't know if I'll have time, but I'll try. Thanks and love all of you! :):):):):):):)**

**Sam99**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! I am so, so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I would like to give a lot of credit to my friend, who has great ideas, drpend. They have awesome ideas, and IS SO FREAKING COOL! Again, thank you for everything drpend! Also, thank you all super much, Love yous! :):)**

ANNABETH POV

I woke up in cold sweat- again. I shifted around in my bed, but this was the 5th time tonight! How will I survive tomorrow with no sleep? I got out of my bed and sat on my balcony. I saw the fountain, and winced. I saw the pond, and a tear escaped my eyes. Then I saw the ocean and a pier, and alost full out cried. _Percy. _Everything here reminded me of him. I left the balcony in a huff and soft sob, because obviously fresh air wasn't going to help me right now. I decided to walk around the palace grounds- just once- and go straight to bed. On the way I thought.

_I needed this. Yes. Calm outdoors. No water, no Percy, no distractions. I need to focus on MY royal duties throughout the palace- Not fancy this boy all day! I will have to get over it. So will Percy. And Me? Get Over It. GET OVER HIS AWFUL FACE, ANd Amazing eyes... and super cute hair, and dumb looks that drive me up a wall, and the bubbly feeling of nervousness I get near him. Wait- what did I just say?!_

I ended my thoughts because they were obviously not going so well. I needed to get my mind off things. I know! I'll visit Per- NO! What's wrong with me? Am I in love? No. Absolutely not. Well, not with Percy. I LOVE P-LUKE! Yes! Luke will help me, if I love him. Of course! I walked up back to the castle. Maybe I can get to know my husband better. At least his last name, right? That's a good start. I started down the hall in the dim light of the hallway, and carefully knocked on Luke's bedroom door. No answer. Maybe he is asleep? I knocked again- much harder and loud enough to wake anyone I carefully opened the door. No way. Thalia? And- and Luke?! Well, there goes my wedding.

PERCY POV

"Rachel?"

**Hey, I know that was really short- but the next chapter will be longer. Think of this as like.. the pre-chapter of PERABETH and.. the wedding? Hmm... what will happen? I wonder. Will Thalia marry Luke? Or Luke to Annabeth? Or Annabeth to Percy? Or an over jealous Rachel? Well, Let's just say you will Rachel soon. Uh-oh. Will they even have a wedding? ALL THE DRAMA AND NOW RACHEL? Please review for a chapter to come sooner. Thanks all and love yous! :):)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all. I am posting a chapter, but I am a bit disappointed. My other stories have tons of reviews every chapter, and this one only 2. Does this one suck? Please enlighten me, because IDK what to do. I am like so lost, and I love writing this story, but I feel like nobody likes it. Help? Alright, here's your chapter. Thank you for all who did review- means a lot :):)**

**(confuzzled) Sam99**

**ps. If you don't know what confuzzled is... no comment. **

**:) JK. It means confused.**

PERCY POV

"Rachel?" I squinted to make sure my eyes did not deceive me.

"PERCY!" I felt her jump on me, and wrap her arms around me. "I am so glad you are here! I finally finished training with Apollo, and he let me go, thank the Gods, so I wanted to see you!"

I smiled. Gods, I missed her. Then I set her down. "Listen, Rachel, a lot of things have changed the year you were gone. Actually, too many. And... I'll explain later, but first, let's just get you home."

She nodded, confused, and followed me to the house. Holding my hand.

ANNABETH POV

"WHAT. Are you doing?" My voice woke the Thalia up, but not STUPID, CHEATING, GROSS Luke. Thalia immediately ran away from the bed as much as possible, as if it was death. Well, this will be death for her. "Hmm?" I added. My voice cold, and my eyes trained hard on hers.

"Well, umm, can we talk about this outside...?"

I huffed and nodded, even if I did want to yell and spit on Luke. I followed Thalia and shut the door behind me. "Well?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

I looked at her, expecting more, but she just stood there. "That's it? I'm sorry? That's it?!"

She looked at me surprised. "Your actually upset? I thought you loved Percy?"

I glared at her. "Why would I love that freak show?! I love Luke and you ruined it! I mean, how could you think I would love that rotten killer?! How- how am I... am I... Oh, Thalia! I need that rotten killer!"

By now I was crying in her arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I mean, it's great you love Luke. Really. It's just now I don't have anyone to love. At all!"

"You have Percy. If you weren't so stubborn maybe..."

"I-I'm not stubborn! Am I?"

She nodded, and I broke out in tears again.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?!"

She didn't nod, but didn't disagree, either.

"Well, what are you waiting for Annie? Go find your rotten killer."

**GUESS WHAT? I am having a little thing; just for fun. Now, there is a website called**

**www. iammetalrabbit .com**

**Now, if at least 5 of you check it out, review for a word or film POSITIVLY and say Sam99 sent you... I have an extra chapter I may post earlier...**

**SO CHECK IT OUT! :):)**

**It's funny, laidback, and quick. Just say something like- LOVED IT, or COOL, or even GREAT JOB. Then put your name or FF username in the slot, email, and at the bottom say Sam99 sent me. Thats IT. Then I will work 2X's as hard to put out a chapter BY TUES. This is a gift guys because next week I was so busy I prob wasnt going to post one at all. So check it out, review, sam99 sent you, DONE, EASY, CHAPTER! LOVE YOUS.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it- sorry if it was short. Now, review and SEE YOU LATER! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all! Sam99 here! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

ANNABETH POV

Waking up was painful, and breakfast was just killing me. I just wanted to see Percy. I promised Thalia I would see him, since he can't really show up at the castle and see me, but I haven't. And it's been 3 weeks. Yup, 3 whole weeks of hiding from the library, Luke, my parents, and of course Percy.

I played with my food in front of me, ignoring the usual conversation about annoying commoners Luke has come across. He finds great joy in making fun of the poor people, and laughs at them daily. I just added that to another reason why I don't want to marry him. Speaking of my wedding, it was cancelled because Luke's father fell and broke his leg, so we can't get married for another 2 weeks so he can be healthy and walk around.

And I'm glad.

You see, as much as I hate the guy, Thalia finds him charming and gushes about him all the time. I'm glad she is happy, but every time I see them together my heart shatters. It reminded me of my love life, well, former love life. I miss Percy so much, but I knew that if I saw him I would never be able to let him go. Then my parents would probably disown me, and I would loose my crown. Soon after I would be banned from the Kingdom and publicly killed if I set foot on Kingdom ground again. I shuddered. That would be very bloody, excuse my language.

"Annabeth?"

My mothers concerned voice brought me from my thoughts. I soon realized that everyone was staring at me and my still full plate. I put on a smile that hurt, and filled my face with feigned innocence. "Yes, mother?"

"Are you alright, dear? You've seemed a bit... distracted these past few days."

I laughed a bit to harshly, and looked at her. "I am fine, mother. Just a bit tired is all. I am sure it is nothing but the book I stayed up enjoying last night."

She nodded, but still had a small gleam in her eyes that showed she knew I was lying. I squirmed a bit, uncomfortable from all the sudden attention. Then Thalia came in with a tray of goods, shifting Luke's attention away from me. That made my mother shift her attention to Luke, eyebrow raised. She noticed. Uh-oh, if my mother found out Luke was in love with out maid, what would happen?

PERCY POV

Rachel has been a bit distant ever since I told her of my feelings for Annabeth. I couldn't lead Rachel on. I couldn't lie, because truth is, I miss Annabeth. I know I shouldn't, but these past few weeks I have been secretly wishing that she comes back. Maybe she can overlook it and listen to me? I thought she loved me that much, because I loved her. She loved me back, right?

A cold thought has been brewing in my mind after the second week she didn't come. What if she never really loved me? What if I was just a vent? A-a temporary portal from her royal life? It's starting to feel that way and I don't know what to do. Should I try and get over her and give Rachel a chance? Or should I do keep holding on? She probably forgot all about me, left me in the drain of her thoughts, cleared me out. Then I remembered. She said she loved me. There still is a chance for us, right? I shivered. Wait- shivered? I looked around. It was mid-day in the summer, on the beach. I should not be shivering. Why is it so cold? I stood up of the pier where I first kissed Annabeth. This place hurt too much. I walked away from the pier and sighed, looking down.

She is never coming back, is she?

**REVIEW! :) Love you guys.**


	20. Please read and REVIEW

** Hello everyone! Sam99 here. Please read this even though you may not want to, for it is for you that I do this. :) **

** Now, I have been so busy and all, so I decided to put myself on a time limit so I don't forget about you all, or not have time for you. So, every Wednesday starting next week there will be a new chapter for every story I am writing. It will be up at least by 10 to 10:30 pm, and if I can't make the due date or might need to skip a week I promise to let you know ahead of time, this way, things will be better for both of us. **

** Second, I would like to thank you all for your reviews. It's the reason I keep writing!:) It means a lot and I would like to thank every single one of you. Now, here is your small homework. I would like you to review about each story of mine you read, and tell me what you think of them, what you would fix, if it's good or bad. Tell me the title and then your opinion. So leave it like this, well, somewhat like this. **

**BOB TWINKLE FAIRY**

**Hi, I am BOB TWINKLE FAIRY, and I would like to tell you that your story Loving a Hidden Secret sucks. Also, you should get a life and jump in a lake. **

**Also, your story The Princess and the Wanted is stupid and I want to die every time I read it. **

**Please never update. **

**Hopefully that doesnt happen and they are all positive, but this is your chance to tell me what you think of all my stories. So...**

**REVIEW AND TTYL! **

**Love you all SO much. :):)**


	21. Sorry

Hi everyone. I am sorry but I will not be able to update for a while like I promised. A family thing happened and I need to help them. With that, I also have finals. I really apologize but I promise that I will update when I have time. I am going to NJ to help my family and I will be gone for a while. Hopefully I can post one soon. Sorry for the wait you have all been amazing. IDK what I would do without you supporting me and helping me through hard times. 3 U ALL. :)

Yours Truly,

Sam99


End file.
